Polyolefin resin expanded beads can be molded into various shapes depending on purposes thereof. A polyolefin expanded beads molded article obtained from the expanded beads through in-mold molding is applied to a wide range of purposes including various kinds of a packaging or cushioning material, a shock absorber for automobiles, a building material, and the like. However, in the case where the known polyolefin resin expanded beads molded article is applied to purposes including a seat cushioning material, a pad material for sporting, a shoe sole material, and the like, the polyolefin resin expanded beads molded article may be insufficient in repulsion, flexibility, and restorability, in some cases. In the case where the polyolefin resin expanded beads molded article is applied to purposes including a seat cushioning material, a pad material for sporting, a shoe sole material, and the like, furthermore, the molded article is preferably improved in tensile characteristics. Accordingly, there has been a demand of novel expanded beads suitable for the purposes capable of replacing the polyolefin resin expanded beads. As the expanded beads excellent in flexibility, for example, an expanded article containing a polyolefin resin and an elastomer (see, for example, PTLs 1 and 2) and an expanded article containing an ethylene-α-olefin multi-block copolymer (see, for example, PTL 3) have been known as ordinary techniques.